


What's The Worst Thing I Can Say?

by ameliaslastgoodbye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, And I choose not to add certain tags because of spoilers, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm warning you now it's gonna get unbelievably sad, M/M, Sad, also both of them are huge dorks, and happy things, but later on, dorks that do dorky things, it's gonna get really sad, like make-outs and stuff, more characters will make an appearance I guess but these are the main, now we're just gonna focus on fluff, so much sad, there's gonna be a lot of fluff but also tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaslastgoodbye/pseuds/ameliaslastgoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship is an extremely fragile thing. To break it only takes one single action, and then you can find yourself on a rollercoaster of a chain reaction of unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's The Worst Thing I Can Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is.  
> My first (english) fic, so I'm really nervous about posting this, but hey.  
> (Since english is not my native tongue, I would really appreciate if you guys could correct me if there are any mistakes in grammar or spelling. :) )  
> What else to say? Enjoy, and comment, anything! c: I'd love to hear from you.

* * *

 

 

_  
November, 2011_

   The sun was already down when Eren slowly and quietly opened the door to his apartment.

  
   Well, it wasn't exactly his apartment, ok, it was shared - well, _technically_ it was Levi's apartment, and he, apparently, was just letting Eren stay from the goodness of his heart. His words.

  
   "I'm home!" Eren exclaimed closing the door, and proceeded to remove his boots and jacket before heading to the living room.

  
   Before he could even enter the small room, he heard a low, eager voice call out. "Fucking finally, I'm starving."  
   

   Eren wasn't at all surprised to see Levi wrapped up in his dark, green blanket and sitting in an old, dusty armchair in the same position as he was when Eren left the apartment few hours prior. He was surprised, however, to see Levi closing a book which looked like nothing Levi had ever read, or even showed a slight interest in reading, anyway.

  
   "Since when do you read teen romance novels?" He didn't even try to hide the amusement from his voice.

  
   Levi rolled his eyes while setting the book down on the coffee table, and stood up. He brought his blanket with him, following Eren into their little kitchen. He sniffed, shuffling after Eren. "Shut up. I promised Armin I would give it a shot, remember? You were gone, I was bored, so I thought I'd read it to pass the time waiting for you to arrive with my food. And I must say that you took your sweet time." Eren was smirking by the time Levi was done explaining himself, and raised an eyebrow at him. "And just so you know, it ain't that bad." Levi murmured under his breath.

  
   Eren gave a little laugh and put the shopping bags on the kitchen counter. "Whatever you say, babe." He set out to unpack and abruptly stopped when he felt two arms crawl their way around his torso and felt hot lips against the back of his neck. "What took you so long, anyway?" Levi's breath was hot on Eren's skin, and despite him having warmed up already from the chilly weather outside, it sent shivers down his spine, like it always did.

  
   Eren closed his eyes when Levi started to plant small, quick kisses on the side of his neck. "The buses were late, and there was a killer queue at Panda's, so I had to wait for like, forty-five minutes till I could even place my order." The kisses stopped, just to be replaced by warm breath. "You went to Panda's?" Eren silently nodded. Levi whispered. "Why? It's on the other side of town." There were traces of confusion lining his voice.

  
   Eren opened his eyes and turned his body to face Levi, his eyes gentle as he looked down to meet Levi's gray stare. Eren thought he must have been tired as hell; his eyes were weary and glassy, and the dark shadows under his eyes were pronounced more than usually. He was too pale, and the tip of his nose was bright red.  
"Because it's your favourite, duh." He stated as if it wasn't obvious. Levi shook his head. "You shouldn't have-" He started, but was cut off when Eren took his head in his hands and placed one cool hand on Levi's forehead. It was burning hot. "Shh. I'm taking care of you, and I'm gonna do it properly." Levi was the one to close his eyes this time as he leaned into the cold, comfortable touch, heaving a deep sigh.

  
   Eren gently caressed Levi's cheek, and asked in a calm, silent voice, "How are you feeling?" Levi mumbled. "Still like shit." After a second he added, "Although better than yesterday." Eren nodded, and moved forward plant a soft kiss on Levi's forehead, now a little cooler from his hand's touch. "Come on, go sit down, I'll bring you the food." Levi sighed, and nodded absentmindedly before shuffling away to the living room to drop down on the worn-out leather sofa. 

  
   Eren couldn't help but grin. Levi was so endearing when he was ill, even if he still was a sassy little asshole.

  
   He quickly microwaved the chinese food, because it long since lost it's heat, and after a few minutes was handing Levi's portion over to him. He grabbed it eagerly.  
"Scoot over." Eren bumped Levi's shoulder with his free hand, holding his portion of chinese in the other, and sat down next to him.

   They ate in a comfortable silence, watching an episode of a crappy TV show neither of them knew the name of, and then, after Eren cleaned after them and tidied their apartment a little, he plopped down on the sofa again, Levi snuggling against his side and burrowing both of them in his green, soft blanket.

   They didn't speak; there was no need for words as they watched another episode of some TV show, and then another after it, and then another; and then Eren realized Levi's breathing became slower and even and he couldn't help but smile as he kissed Levi's forehead again, careful enough not to wake him, and after a few minutes his eyes were starting to drop too, so he closed them and fell asleep with the image of Levi's tranquil sleeping face on the back of his eyelids.

  
   And in that moment, he felt content.

* * *

   Eren woke up because his shoulder and most of his left arm were stiff and hurt.

  
   He struggled to open his eyes, and it took him a second to remember where he was while he looked around; the TV was still on, its light momentarily blinding him. He blinked, and tried to move; and there was the cause of his stiff arm: Levi was still laying on it.

  
   He tried to move so that he wouldn't wake him, but it was impossible. As soon as he squirmed, Levi slowly opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to focus them on Eren. "What's goin' on?" he muttered.

  
   Eren smiled and whispered, "I can't feel my arm." Levi's eyes showed confusion while he tried to process what Eren just said, and after a while of an internal struggle to not fall back asleep again, he lifted his head. "Oh, sorry." Eren could barely hear his voice.

  
   "It's ok, don't worry about it." Now that Levi half-sat up, Eren was able to finally move his arm, and waited a few moments until the stiffness went away, and then turned to Levi again, only to see the man closing his eyes.

  
   He reached out a hand to touch Levi's shoulder. "Hey, Levi, come on, you can't sleep here, your back will hurt like crazy in the morning." But Levi tried to shake him off. "Oh, come on, let's go to bed."

  
   Levi burrowed deeper into the blanket. "There's no way I'm standing up, Eren." Eren sighed, and after a moment of consideration, decided to carefully scoop Levi up into his arms. Levi immediately grunted. "What the hell are you doing?"

  
   "If you're not gonna walk, then I'll carry you." Eren began to slowly stand up. Levi opened his eyes to look up at Eren, his features illuminated by the television's glow. "That's a stupid thing to do, you should have left me sleep on the couch." And when Eren didn't reply, he added. "Turn the TV off, moron."

  
   Eren nodded, and after a moment they were covered in darkness, the only light coming from a street lamp that faintly shone through their living room window. "I can't see shit." Eren murmured.

  
   It took him more than it should to stumble through the living room into their bedroom. Finally, though, Eren gently set Levi down on the bed, tugging him in another blanket, because hey, he just sneezed four times in a row. "Are you cold?" Eren asked, as he himself was getting comfortable so he could go to sleep again. Levi coughed. "Actually, no - oh, crap." He said suddenly, and Eren propped himself up on his elbows. "What is it?"

  
   Levi sniffed. "I need a tissue and I left the freaking box in the living room." He turned his head to look at Eren. The younger man didn't quite understand right away what Levi expected him to do, but it dawned on him soon enough.

A growl escaped his mouth as he climbed out of bed to retrieve the damn tissue box.

"Here," he handed it to Levi seconds later, quickly sliding back under the warm covers, trying to find the most comfortable position while Levi blew his nose. When he was done, he tossed the used tissue on the bedside table, along with the box, and turned to face Eren.

  
   "Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you before, Mikasa called." He said low. Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah? What did she want?"

   Levi closed his eyes. "Wanted to know if we would be coming over for lunch tomorrow. I told her that I was sick and that you would chain me up to our bed if I wanted to go anywhere in my current state." He sniffed and Eren laughed, because yeah, he wouldn't let Levi leave the apartment for even a second. Not when he was this ill.

   "What did she say?"

   "She was like, 'Oh god, is Eren babying you?'," Levi wheezed, and coughed, and then laughed. "I was like, 'Well yeah, I guess it runs in the family'. She was quite silent after that. But I promised her we'd come visit after I recover."

   Eren nodded, and then realized Levi had closed and didn't see it, so he said, "Yeah, ok." They fell into silence, and Eren thought after a few minutes that Levi had fallen asleep, when the short man squirmed. "Thanks." He mumbled.  
   

   Eren was slightly taken by surprise, and it took him a moment to reply. "What for?"

   Levi sighed and scooting a little closer to Eren he buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. "For bringing me that box." Then he added, more quietly. "For taking care of me."  
   

   Eren placed one hand on Levi's waist, and the other around the little man's shoulder's, hugging him close to his chest. "I'll always take care of you, Levi." He whispered. "Always."

   Levi sighed again, and moved his hands around Eren torso to hug him back, and they fell asleep in this comfortable embrace, bodies tangled together, and Eren remembered having thought that yes, he would always take care of Levi, because that was what he was supposed to do, that was natural, that was right, that was good. It was unimaginable for him to think something else, because Levi was his to protect, to take care of, and to love, and he was Levi's in the same way, and that was how it was supposed to be.

   Always.

* * *

   Two years later, both Eren and Levi would return to this particular memory, wondering how did all this change.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this wasn't that bad.  
> Once again, if you see any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them. :)  
> Comment, let me know if you liked it, anything! c:  
> xx


End file.
